1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for displaying computer-aided design (CAD) drawings with a plotter. More particularly, it relates to a device where CAD drawings can be repeatedly displayed and erased during the draft phase.
2. The Prior Art
When creating CAD drawings that are larger than DIN A-3, it is difficult to clearly display on the monitor the complex connections of the design of the drawing. Since only a fraction of the drawing is displayed on the monitor, the designer cannot view the entire drawing at once.
For this reason, drawings are printed out on paper many times during the draft phase. This consumes a lot of paper. Furthermore, it is very troublesome to repeatedly insert the paper into the plotter. Moreover, in most offices, there is insufficient space available for suspending the drawings. Finally, discarding the draft drawings is wasteful. Due to the relatively small screen even with large monitors, the drawing cannot be completely displayed with sufficient clarity before it is plotted out, and control or correction of the drawing by the engineering manager is, therefore, difficult.